


All These Fragments

by BundyShoes



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Begins (2005), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundyShoes/pseuds/BundyShoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ORIGINALLY TRUTH OF THE PAST) Everyone knows how the story ended: Batman came to Gotham and suddenly every crazy with a nefarious plan within a ten mile radius started coming out of the woodwork. But how did it all begin? Where all evil originates obviously: high school. Long story short - This is Rachel Dawes's story. (Jokachel but with bits of Bruce/Rachel and Harvey/Rachel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Used to be called 'Truth of the Past' but I'm completely revamping it, including the title. Hope it's better than before.

-x-

My name is Rachel Dawes. The people of Gotham know me as the Assistant District Attorney to 'White Knight' Harvey Dent and the oldest friend of playboy millionaire Bruce Wayne.

But they don’t know how it all began.

They don't know about Jack - the boy who grew up with me and Bruce. They don't know how we were all friends, back then when things were a bit more simpler - when Johnny Crane and Edward Nigma were her two confidants, when Batman actually surrounded himself willingly with people who would one day become the criminals that he would have to hunt down and actually called them friends. They don’t know about when Harvey Dent, Gotham's White Knight, bullied the less fortunate or when Rachel Dawes was just a confused individual with no purpose in life but to get through high school, much less become a lawyer.

They didn’t know any of that because it all began so long ago, in Gotham High. They were all so young then - her, Jack, and Bruce, but they had been the best of friends.

Everyone knows Bruce Wayne, playboy millionaire; and Rachel Dawes, Assistant D.A. But they don’t remember _him_. They don’t remember Jack.

They don’t remember Jack Napier, now best known as the infamous Joker.

-x-


End file.
